They Are So Grounded!
by WaytoManyImagination
Summary: The parents of the seven, adding Nico's, read a book of their adventures, Some crying, paling, and panicking. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HROES OF OLYMPUS, I'M ONLY DOING THIS FOR FUN, I'M NOT PALNNING IN STEALING THIS, IT ALL GOES TO RICK RIORDAN NOT ME! GET IT! Me no Own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story! It's a bit risky, but I'm doing it anyway! :) And I'm pretty sure this'll excite you! I'm not telling what book is it! Read to find out! By the way, for those of you that liked my story Exchanging Stories, I'm terribly sorry, but they found my story and told me to remve it, so sorry! I hope they won't find this one, and if they do, I'll ut it in Wattpad!**

**I DO NOT OWN HEROES OF OLYMPUS NOR WILL, I AM ONLY DOING HTIS FOR FUN, I'M NOT PLANNING IN STEALING IT, ALRIGHT? THANKS!**

* * *

Sally Jackson was crying.

Crying for her son. She had woken up, maked herself a coffee, then her husband Paul Blofis had woken up, and then they both froze in place as Percy's voice could be heard from the phone-Sally just froze in place, not picking up the phone-she regretted it by Percy ending the call.

She didn't understand why the Fates didn't just leave him alone. He deserved it. Just some peace, right? Now Paul was trying to comfort her, telling her he would be back in no time. She just nodded.

She prayed to Poseidon every night to keep their son safe.

Suddenly, they were taken by a flash of green light.

Veronica Grace was feeling miserable.

Not only did she lose her baby, she also lost her only daughter, not being able to know if she was even okay, or if she was dead. She kept praying to Zeus, her old lover, to protect her. He was King of the world, he could do that, right?

She was about to go to the bar for another miserable drink, but when she got up, she disappeared in a flash blue light.

It appeared that Frederick Chase's stomach was filled with nothing but guilt.

He was a fool. An idiot. His beloved Athena would be so ashamed of him. She was scared. And when she most needed him, he'd just been in work, discussing with the other teachers about the next term.

Frederick washed his face. Athena sent him a letter few days ago, telling him Annabeth finally was in Camp Half-Blood, but also added that in the end of every summer every camper received a message that they must choose if they want to stay over the year or go back home for the rest of the year.

He had hoped in vain.

More than a few days after summer, he didn't even receive a letter from Annabeth, nor Athena. When he got up from the the table from eating, he couldn't help but notice the empty chair beside him. Suddenly, completely dazing him out of his thoughts, a flash of grey light absorbed both his sons and wife.

Emily Zhang was worried.

It had been a few days since that _gwai poh _had arrived. Every night, she made sure that _every _light was out. Also her mother, Romilda. She wished mars were here, he'd definitely would not allow silence in the house.

After frank was put to sleep, she sat in the living room, looking at the fire, like her Mother. Finally, when both of them got up,a flash of brown light surrounded them, and disappeared.

Tristan Mclean felt like he wanted to be in two different places at once.

Not even once, for almost four years, had he took care of his daughter, Piper, for an entire day. They barely knew each other. Her baby was already six, and she hated attention. So opposite of her mother, Jenette. Even he knew she kind of loved attention.

He was interrupted out of his thoughts when a flash of multicolored light absorbed him.

Esperanza Valdez could not simply put herself to sleep.

She knew that there was nothing to be afraid of, but she wasn't afraid for her _hijo_, Leo. She just had watched him sleeping in the Work shop, and just took him to bed.

She wished Hephaestus would talk to him, at least in his dreams. As she was about to go to sleep, a flash of brown light engulfed her, and she disappeared.

Marie Levesque felt calm, for now.

As she was drinking another glass of wine, she was thinking about today. Hazel was now asleep, and she was counting the bills they had to pay. Luckily, with Hazel's gift, it would be easy to pay for them.

She couldn't help but also feel a sinking feeling, the feeling of Pluto not being here. As she was going to sleep, a flash of golden light surrounded her, and she disappeared.

Maria di Angelo was panicking.

These days things were getting pretty intense.

No matter how much her beloved Hades would insist, she would not hide her children. Nor have a palace in the Underworld.

She missed feeling free, not only for her, but her children, as well. As she was alone buying the groceries, a flash of dark light engulfed her, and she disappeared.


	2. Author's Note SORRY REALLY IMPORTANT

SORRY guys, I'm afraid i can't go on in this story, but if you really want me to go on, i'll créate my self a wattpad account and make this story there, so review! If you really want me to go on!

-Ethan (a.k.a., WayTooManyImagination)


	3. Author's Note 2

Hey Guys! What's Up! Zeus! No I'm just kidding, anyway, listen, I have already made myself a Wattpad account, and I've decided that I will be keeping in touch from my both profiles, on FanFiction and Wattpad.

My Wattpad account is HalfHumanHalfAngel, pretty badass, right? Be sure to keep in touch with my account, alright? Both FanFic and Watt. I'll be sending another author's note by the moment I finish writing the story on WattPad. In fact, the other stories I have on FanFiction, I'm also gonna put them in Wattpad, to see who likes them! Check out my other stories if you want, okay! Want Reviews, please! Thank you!

-Ethan (a.k.a., WayTooManyImagination and HalfHumanHalfAngel! )


	4. Author's Note 3 Final Note!

Hi guys! Sorry it took so long! But I finally managed to put My story on Wattpad! It has the same name! Look for it if you really want to read it!

Yours truly, Ethan


End file.
